Heaven
by Tea-Strainer
Summary: harry potter is married with a child when he dies. long after old voldie is gone, but not DE's. story from childs point of view.


Heaven

My name is Sarah Emily Potter. I am 15 years old and remember the day my beloved father died like it was yesterday not 14 years ago. My names means Princess, Industrious and eager, and my last name means Pot Maker. My parents are one Harry James Potter and Annabeth Beccalynn Amaker (my mother kept her last name).

The year after his death was the hardest and the only things i seem to remember in the whole affair. I'm happy with my mother, i held her up and she held me up after the accident. This is how my year went by after his death happened...

_It's been a year daddy  
I really really miss you  
Mommy says your safe now  
in a beautiful place called heaven_

See we went to this ball so people could congratulate daddy on killing the bad man called Tom and in the middle of the ball the bad man's follower's blew up the and killed a lot of people. Including daddy.

_Oh I'm thinking about our younger years_

And when the building fell down daddy fell with it...

_We had your favorite dinner tonight_

'DADDY! NOOOOO! WAKE UP!' I screamed as loud as I could running to his side.

'Daddy I love you please don't go!' I wailed as mummy ran after me.

_There was only you and me_

'Harry?' mummy said looking at his pale, bloody face.

'DADDY! WAKE UP! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DIE! DADDY PLEASE!' I screamed.

Mummy hugged me and rocked backwards and forwards.

_I ate it all up_

Mummy started crying and sobbing when Aunt May came over to comfort us and Uncle Ron took me away from where daddy was laying.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! DADDY! COME BACK! DADDY!' I screamed trying to worm out of Uncle Ron's arms.

'Shhhhh, Sarah it's ok, shhh your alright.' He said softly tears falling from his eyes silently.

_We were young and wild and free_

Everyone was running around screaming and crying, wailing loudly. Children around us didnt know what was going on and stood still in shock some were bleeding. Healers suddenly popped in and divided up what was left of the hall into three groups. Uninjured, injured and dead.

Dead such a cold, ugly and heartless word. So was being dead.

Aunt May suddenly appeared next to Uncle Ron and I with mummy hanging in her arms, she seemed to be in shock. I mean daddy, the love of her life was dead a few meters away in a sudden, violent and unexpected attack.

_Even though I don't like carrots_

I had not stopped wailing and trying to free myself from Uncle Ron's strong arms and tears were non stop running down my face, I mean I saw my father die and I was only 4 at the time.

Aunt May took me from Uncle Ron's arms.

'Hey, hey, hey, Princess calm down, that's right deep breaths, shhh, keep breathing, that's a girl.' She said walking in small circles rubbing my back.

Mummy wasn't paying attention she was on the ground sobbing and rocking herself.

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

It's been a couple of months now and it's now summer, daddies favourite time of year. It was in summer mummy and daddy met, went on their first date, got engaged and married, I was even born in summer!

_I learned how to swim this summer  
_

FLASHBACK...

In a quiet country side town the local library was a handsome young man no older than twenty looking up on magical beings.

'Can I help you?' asked a pleasant young lady around the same age as the strange man.

She had very long curl mid–night black hair, soft bright knowing green eyes and stood about a head shorter than the man.

'I dont know... do you know where I can find information about unique deadly snakes?' he asked his voice deep and husky.

She looked him over and noticed the scar on his forehead.

'Well Mr. Potter I could give countless and boring books on them but could tell you over dinner if you prefer?' she replied.

_We've been down that road before_

'Are you asking me out Miss?' he replied smirking.

'Is that problem?' she retorted.

'Only if you dont tell me your name.' Came his cocky reply.

'Well Mr. Potter meet me at the Flaming Fly and find out.' She said walking away.

'I guess I'll see you at seven than Miss. Smith.' Harry said.

'I guess hey?' she said ducking out the back rooms of the library.

_I can even open my eyes_

And what could happen on a hot summers day the day my parents met? It rained. So instead of meeting t Flaming Fly my parents went for a swim in the river that ran straight through the town.

_But that's over now_

Every day my parents met up at the river and daddy asked mummy all his questions about deadly unique snakes and she answered them all without hesitation.

They swam and asked questions that weren't related to snakes but about their lives in general and it was a year after the met that they stated dating.

_While I'm under water_

And a year after they started dating that daddy popped the question.

FLASHBACK...

It was a hot summers day that found Harry and Annabeth enjoying a relaxing and cooling swim after being in the hot and stuffy library all morning that Harry mystery led Annabeth away from their usually spot and father north and up on the bank of the river that he laid out their picnic lunch.

'What's this Harry?' Annabeth asked.

'A surprise why, surprised?' harry said looking sidewards to see her better.

'Yea I see that but why?' she asked sitting between his legs and resting her back against him.

'What's wrong with change?' he asked fidderling with her long hair.

'Nothing, nothing but why now after we go to the same spot for the last couple of years?' she replied softly.

_You keep me coming back for more_

'Well...' he began. He moved so he was now facing Annabeth and took her hands in his larger one's.

'I wanted today to be special. I mean I knew that the day I met you I would be here now like this i mean asking you the most important question in history.' He continued.

Annabeth knew what he was going to ask so kept quiet as he explained.

'For me it was love at first site, you were this amazing, bubbly, beautiful, intelligent and wonderful person I've eve met. I knew from the first day in the library that I would be asking this question one day and I hope that you return it. Well I would be horned if you would marry me so I can love you forever and never hurt anyone else who tried to take you for his own.' Harry continued taking out a small box as he spoke.

'Annabeth Beccalynn Amaker, will you marry me?' he asked opening the box and pulling out a diamond ring.

'I was told that a diamonds a girls best friend' he joked as she sat there stunned. Her eyes widening with every passing second.

_Can't you see me?_

Well obviously my mother said yes or I wouldn't be here.

Two years later they are proud parents of a healthy baby girl. And they called me Sarah. As if you couldn't tell right?

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

Years sipped by and we are parted. Daddy off to Heaven and mummy and I off to a new life. It seems unfair when you thing about it. But what can one do? Mummy dragged me home a few hours after the accident and we moved by the end of the month back to mummy's hometown. We didn't speck about daddy much.

_I started kindergarten this year_

Well mummy didnt. I guess I never did get over daddy's death. We didn't visit his grave or spoke to daddy's adopted family much, well we didn't speck much but they did, sending cards and letter's mummy half heartedly replied to, only inviting them over for Christmas...

_Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

I miss him so much... six months after he left I sat down on mummy's bed and we talked about him, memories we had, stories he told mummy and now mummy told me.

_I carry a picture of us  
In my Blue's Clues lunchbox_

I started at a muggle primary school so people wouldn't harass me about him. I had a little lunch box.. Mummy got it for me.

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

It was on father's day and a week before that I didn't go to school because everyone was making their father's presents and mine was dead and I just didn't stop crying.

_You are the greatest daddy_

I hear him sometimes when I'm really sad or upset. Gentle words were spoken and I calmed down straight away. I knew mummy heard him too and when she did she spoke to my Aunties and Uncles and my Grandparents a lot more.

_Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

I offended saw mummy flick through old photo albums and smile sadly or laugh at a forgotten memory they shared together. It always hurt to see mummy sad all the time.

_I can swing on the swing by myself_

She always took me to the park every weekend and when some of the family came to visit and I swung on the swings all the time never stopped the movement for fear of losing you all over again, remembering how you pushed me before.

_There's a lot that I could say  
but just hold me now_

And sometimes mummy and I sit on the same riverbank you asked her to marry you on. And I watch as mummy looks into the water as if trying to feel the old sparks you both shared in the water.

_Even though I miss you pushing me_

When we go to the river mummy always sits me between her legs and talks about how much fun you shared every day you were together.

_Cause our love will light the way_

Aunt May and Aunty Ginny always come on Sundays and brings along Mara, Emma, Amberley, Jacob, Aden and little Blake.

On those days we have a picnic and play lots and mummy smile all the time.

_Can't you see me?_

'Hermione if you and Ginny keep insisting I remarry I'll pack up and leave without telling you where I've gone. If I want to remarry I'll find someone on my own when I'm good and ready not when you're good and ready.' I heard mummy say to Aunt May.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

'Sarah baby, what's wrong? I know it's hard but we'll get through it ok?' mummy said one night when I was going to bed.

'It's the bed time tickle isn't it?' she asked

I nodded. Nothing more needed explaining.

_I miss how you used to tickle me _

And love is all that I need

Tickle my belly

_And I found it there in your heart _

My belly hurts

On bad days I feel like I'm going to cry. I miss everything about you and I think I'm starting to forget things about you too.

_It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

I try not to cry

Mummy and I cry together and she tells me it's alright to cry and I snuggle in her big bed and we look at photos of all of us. We are in our own Heaven with you watching down on us. We ca hear your whisper's.

_I've been waiting for so long  
_

_Mommy says it's okay _

For something to arrive  
For love to come along

I know you don't like it when I cry

I hear your words of comfort and it makes me feel better knowing you still love me and mummy even though you aren't with us anymore. Mummy still cries herself to sleep and I know that grandma is worried about her.

_Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad _

You never wanted me to be sad

I'll be standing there by you

I try Daddy but it hurts

I sometimes forget that you can't come home and I wait for you at the door at night.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_Is it true you're not coming home? _

When you're lying here in my arms

I look up at the stars just like you taught me to and I wait for a shinning star to make my wish come true.** I wish my daddy would come home to us...**

_Maybe someday _

I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

I can visit you in heaven, okay?

I wait for a sign that my wish has been heard and on the way to coming true before I turn away... but you never come back to us..

_And love is all that I need  
And I've found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Just so you know daddy I am not going to give up and one day you will come back to me and mummy...

_It's time for me to go bed now  
I sleep with the light on  
Just in case you come home  
And kiss me good night  
I love you so much  
I miss you Daddy_

Lyrics from Dj Sammy – Heaven (9/11 remix)

Story from Sarah Emily Potter's veiw.


End file.
